Tactical SSM/SAM
This requires the Enemy Follower block, which is a VIP only block. =''Since I am not VIP, there is no way for me to test this because I do not have access to all the blocks needed. All of this is purely theoretical. For those of you that don't know what that means, it means that everything on this page SHOULD work, but there's NO guarantee. = The general idea is that this missile will be launched vertically via strong thrusters and will then be impaled inside the target by guiding it into the with weak thrusters using the enemy following block. Note that if the speed is too high the missile may glitch and not work properly. It is a free "physics" based game after all. Note that I (ilikepie4002) have not fully tested this out yet, especially the number or strength of thrusters needed for this to be effective. Just add more thrusters if its not enough, but keep it symmetrical. I have no idea if this is a good AA missile. Right now its just designed to be an extremely inefficient (but probably accurate) SSM. 'TO BUILD''' This will be the most basic model, which is useful for small and medium mechs. First, build a platform with a mech seat so that it can be moved. The missile will be built on this. Place 2 "15" hovers on the platform 15 studs above the ground. Use pieces to connect them to the main platform if necessary Place one of the disappearing blocks (make sure it's not a door block) on the platform and link it to any key using the 5th tool. This will be your first stage. I recommend starting from the letter Q and going down the list, as it's easier to keep track of the multiple stages because its starts from the top left and goes right (Q,E,R,T,Y,U,...). Put a stabilizer (the white blocks next to the lights) on top of the disappearing block. Link this to any key. This will be the third stage. Add an enemy follower block on top of the stabilizer and link it to any key. This will be the fourth stage. Build a tower of the longest spikes two or three high. This part of the missile is for glitching through the mech and killing the pilot. Add four 5000 thrusters and place them facing up in a ring around the base of the spike tower. Make sure that the thrusters do not touch the platform. Link these thrusters collectively to one key. This will be the second stage. Add two more 5000 thrusters facing the same direction right above the first thrusters, one on each side. The reason why these six thrusters are so weak is that for this rocket to work, 1) you must be able to clearly see the missile, and 2) making it too fast coming down will make maneuvering it impossible. Take two rectangular non-colliding blocks (the pink ones) and make them 1x2x6, then attach them vertically and flat to the spikes. Make sure that 5 studs are sticking above the top spike, leaving only the bottom stud layer keeping it attached to the spikes. Take 20 black TNT boxes and place them between the non-colliding blocks in a 2x2x5 column. This is the warhead that will take off a few extra layers so the spikes can have an easier time penetrating into the mech (get you mind out of the gutter). 'TO USE' #Take the platform with your missile(s) on it into a relatively clear area. The platform will be spinning, and this is normal. #Go to you fifth tool and delete the block holding the missile in place by activating the first stage. #Wait until the rocket is at a decent altitude, BUT LOW ENOUGH THAT YOU ARE STILL CLEARLY ABLE TO TELL WHETHER IT IS MOVING OR NOT. At this point, cut the thrusters by activating the third stage. Once you cut the thrusters the next stages will have to be done quickly #Immediately activate the fourth stage to disable the stabilizer #RIght after the stabilizer is disabled activate the fifth stage to turn on the enemy follower block, which will turn the missile towards the nearest enemy #If you wish, you can activate the third stage again to speed it up on the way down and increase penetrating power. Note that this will decrease accuracy and possibly glitch the missile. #Giggle in glee as your missile (hopefully) utterly destroys your target as it blows off the top half and turns its pilot into shish-kebab. 06:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC)ilikepie4002